Grid computing and utility computing provides remote users with resources that are shared among multiple users. One problem that has restricted the use of grids, especially beyond a single enterprise's intra-grid, is that the data from a computation at a grid node could be readable by a subsequent user of the same grid resource, in particular in the case where a grid node or a logical partition, such as a virtual machine, of a grid node is sequentially allocated and used by different users. A desirable security feature is to clear a resource of confidential data when switching from user to user. It would be useful if no information about a computation of a user is leaked to a next user that acquires the same resource.
The Trusted Computing Group (TCG) Specification Architecture Overview Revision 1.2, 28 Apr. 2004, gives an introduction to TCG goals and architecture. It defines anticipated scenarios for use of Trusted Platform Modules (TPM) enabled platforms, compliance procedures and anticipated implications on manufacturing and support processes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method that renders the data of one user of a data processing system screened from and unavailable to another user of the system.